Solarisaverti
Solarisaverti is one of the General Bosses in MOW MY LAWN: Solarisaverti. Lore Solarisaverti is the goddess of the Sun, and one of Yenti's generals during the First Divine War. She has lost only three battles in her life, one against one of her own children, Sylvar Croati, and another against Transcendence herself. The third is currently unknown. She is one of the strongest beings in the game. Boss information She has 55 million HP, 10 lives per player, and 10 players per server. She is able to over heal, her over heal cap is 75 million, which was her original health before it got nerfed. Her in-game title is Invincible Uber General Goddess Solarisaverti With that being said she's the hardest General through basically everything. Attacks * She fires a small orb that bursts into large orbs that move slowly across the map healing her 1k every hit. * She fires a small line of balls towards the player. * Fires an airstrike that one shots you if you run into one and heals her by 10k. (used to heal 1m) * Slashes towards the player at high speeds. Sometimes a giant windmill is summoned as well. * Does a large AoE that renders players hit basically immobile. * Does a burst attack of fire waves. * Summons 2-3 windmills around her. * She regens 1000 health every few seconds. * Summons a orb above her that fires slow orbs at the player at a fast rate. Defeat Solarisaverti, second grand general under Yenti during the first divine war following the creation of the transcendence project. Solarisaverti is a truly tough opponent, and has never lost a single battle save for one against Transcendence herself, and one against Solaris's fifth daughter, Sylvar. Solaris is a berserker unlike any other.-Solarisaverti's old badge desc Quotes "You are not worthy to even stand before me." "Is this what you wanted?" "You must have a death wish." "You are certainly good at being dead, I'll give you that!" "Countless bodies have burnt in front of me, you will be merely another one of them in the end." "Get out." "This is what it means to be dominated." "We will both burn." "Plasma usually doesn't go down that good." "Dreadful immolated corpses. Begone." "Ha! My daughter hits harder than you." "You will join the countless dead who burnt before me." Trivia * Most of the bosses fought in MOW MY LAWN were either past/different versions of them, her real counterpart is known as Reality. *Her theme song is Demetori - Last Remote / Type A Personality *She is confirmed to be the mother of Sylvar Croati. **Which is ironic, because Solar is a sun goddess, and Sylvar's theme is part of a metal cover of Nuclear Fusion, the theme of Utsuho Reiuji, a nuclear hell raven. Now, what goes on inside a star? *So far, her only known child is Sylvar Croati. *She has the most attacks of all known bosses in the game. *A raid with just Lunar Jokotos takes 5 hours to complete, if you were to do this have fun rejoining. *If you defeat Solarisaverti something creepy will happen. Solarisaverti Badge.png| Solarisaverti's badge image Solaris 2.png| Solarisaverti's scrapped second phase Solaris.png| Solarisaverti's boss model Category:Bosses Category:Goddess Category:Generals